C'est ça, être un grand frère
by Breizh Namida
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Itachi ne mourrait pas? Si il était sauvé par une inconnue? Si Sasuke apprenait toute la vérité? Si les deux frères se retrouvaient face à face? Pour le savoir, il faut lire cette fic...
1. Chapter 1

C'est ça, être un grand frère:

Résumé: Que se passerait-il si Itachi ne mourrait pas? Si il était sauvé par une inconnue? Si Sasuke apprenait toute la vérité? Si les deux frères se retrouvaient face à face? Pour le savoir, il faut lire cette fic...

Quand Itachi reprit enfin conscience, la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Avec difficulté, il s'assit, prenant conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il était dans un lit tout simple posé à même le sol. Dans une cheminée toute proche, un feu brûlait, propageant une chaleur bienfaisante à travers la pièce. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut ses vêtement ensanglantés, posés sur le dos d'une chaise.

Il se trouvait dans une sorte de hutte de petite taille.

« Mais comment ais-je pu arriver ici? »

C'est à ce moment que la mémoire lui revint.

« J'étais en train combattre Sasuke. Comme prévu, j'avais enclenché ma technique Susanoo. Mais je me suis effondré tout près lui. Et après, le trou noir. Je croyais que j'étais mort à ce moment précis. Alors, qu'est-ce-que je fabrique ici? »

Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Il baissa les yeux vers son corps sans comprendre.

Il était vêtu d'un simple pantalon de toile sans prétention. Son torse, comme ses bras, étaient couverts d'un bandage serré recouvert de sang.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut un petit morceau de papier posé sur l'oreiller. Il s'en, saisit, et pu y lire:

_Surtout, ne tente pas de te déplacer avant mon retour. Certaines de tes blessures pourraient se rouvrir._

_Je suis juste partie chercher de l'eau au puits. Je serai bientôt de retour._

« Mais qui a pu m'écrire ça? La propriétaire de cette hutte? »

Malgré ses recommandations, Itachi se leva péniblement. Il tituba jusqu'à la chaise où était posée ses vêtements et ses armes.

Il vérifia rapidement que rien ne manquait. Mais il fut surpris par une quinte de toux. Il plaça sa main devant sa bouche.. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il vit que sa main était couverte de sang. Quelques gouttes écarlates gouttaient doucement sur le sol. Il saisit un petit morceau de son bandage et s'agenouilla pour essuyer les dégâts. Mais cette position lui procura une intolérable douleur à l'abdomen. Il se releva, pressant ses mains de toutes ses forces sur son ventre, pour tenter de stopper la souffrance.

Soudain, il entendit une voix féminine dans son dos:

-Ne t'avais-je pourtant pas dis de rester tranquille?

Difficilement, il se retourna, surpris. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Et le vision qui s'offrit à son regard ne put que le surprendre encore une fois.

Une jeune femme se tenait devant lui, portant deux seaux remplis d'eau. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono noir sur lequel se détachait des rameaux de fleurs blanches, et dont les manches descendait presque jusqu'aux genoux.

Elle possédait des cheveux d'une grande beauté. Ils étaient bleus foncés, ramenés en un chignon qui laissait échapper de longues mèches qui allaient jusque sous sa taille. Itachi se fit vaguement la remarque que, détachés, ils devaient atteindre ses genoux.

Elle avait un visage très fin, aussi blanc que la neige. Mais ce fut ses yeux qui impressionna le plus le Shinobi.

De grands yeux noirs, plus noirs qu'une nuit sans lune.

L'inconnue posa ses seaux et s'approcha de lui, dont la douleur au ventre n'avait pas disparu. Elle posa ses mains sur son abdomen, et Itachi put ainsi se rendre compte que la jeune femme faisait quasiment sa taille.

Celle-ci dit dans un murmure:

-Retourne te coucher immédiatement, je crois que tu as de nouveau une hémorragie interne.

Sans rien dire, Itachi s'allongea sur la couchette. L'inconnue s'agenouilla auprès de lui. Elle mit un peu d'eau dans un verre. Elle lui leva la tête et lui fit boire l'eau fraîche tout en disant:

-Et maintenant, resta calme, ou je vais être obligée de t'opérer de nouveau. Il serait dommage de devoir te réparer une seconde fois alors que tu es sur la voix de la guérison!

Une seconde fois? Elle l'avait donc déjà opéré?

La jeune femme se tut, et s'éloigna. Et pendant une heure environ, elle ne lui parla plus que le strict nécessaire, avec quelques ordres comme « Mets cette serviette sur ton front », ou encore « Avale ça ».

Au bout d'un moment, las de ce silence, il se risqua à demander:

-Qui êtes-vous?

En réponse, la jeune fille tourna la tête, sourit, et dit:

-Je ne suis personne. Ou du moins, personne d'important.

Puis elle se concentra de nouveau sur son remède. Itachi eut une petite moue, peu satisfait de cette réponse.

Quand le jour pointa, elle se s'approcha de son patient et lui dit:

-Écoute-moi, je dois partir pour la journée, mais je serai de retour quand la nuit tombera.

Je te déconseille de tenter de sortir de ton lit. Mais comme je sais que tu ne m'obéira pas, je t'ai préparé ça.

Et elle posa un bol empli d'un liquide bleuté en continuant:

-Si ton ventre te fait trop souffrir, bois une gorgée de cette eau. Cela devrait calmer ta douleur.

Ah, et il y a un bol de riz pour toi dans le placard, si tu as faim.

Alors, à ce soir.

Et elle sortit, laissant Itachi seul avec ses réflexions.

Il passa la journée à errer dans la hutte, réfléchissant.

« Je suis sûr qu'à l'heure qu'il est, cet enfoiré de Madara a déjà tout raconté à Sasuke. Je doute que mon petit stratagème avec la technique Amaterasu ai fonctionné sur lui.

Il n'était vraiment pas dans mes plans que je reste en vie après le combat. Même si, de toute façon, avec cette maladie, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps... »

Il se servit quelques fois du remède de l'inconnue, mangea le bol de riz et la journée passa sans se faire remarquer. Mais, même si il était plongé dans ses pensées la plupart du temps, il remarqua un petit détail troublant:

« C'est étrange, je n'ai quasiment pas eu de crises aujourd'hui. Cela doit encore être un coup de la sorcière. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment elle s'appelle... »

A la tombée de la nuit, comme prévue, la « sorcière » fut de retour. Mais son masque impassible de la veille avait disparu. Elle souriait, et elle s'exclama à l'intention de Itachi:

-J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour toi. J'ai trouvé le médicament pour soigner ta maladie!

Et elle s'approcha du lit, et s'agenouilla pour mieux lui parler:

-Tu avais en fait une sorte de cancer su poumon qui te suivait depuis ton enfance. Et si tu crachait du sang régulièrement, c'est parce que tes anticorps, en voulant se défendre, attaquaient la paroi de tes poumons, laissant du sang entrer!

Or, je savais qu'un remède pour cette maladie avait été découvert il y a très peu de temps! J'ai eu un peu de mal à me le procurer, mais j'ai finalement réussi!

Itachi sourit, chose rare chez lui. Mais deux émotions se bousculaient en lui.

Tout d'abord, il était heureux d'être libéré de cette maladie, et il en était très reconnaissant à l'inconnue. Mais aussi, il était gêné. Si il était encore en vie, cela voulait dire que Sasuke le chercherait encore!

La jeune fille se rendait bien compte de ce trouble qu'il tentait de cacher. Mais elle fit comme si elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Ce qu'elle cacha aussi, c'est qu'elle savait très bien pourquoi son patient était embêté!

Elle lui fit avaler un cachet, s'occupa de lui durant une heure, puis lui ordonna de dormir.

Docile, le renégat, s'exécuta, et sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Mais, ce qu'il ignora, c'est que toute la nuit, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus resta, assise sur une chaise toute la nuit, à l'observer dormir. Ses yeux restaient résolument fixés sur le visage du blessé, son visage ayant récupéré son visage impassible.

Quand l'aube se leva, peu de temps avant qu'elle ne réveille Itachi, un léger sourire tordit ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha tout près de lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Je te promets que ton retrouvera ton petit frère, Uchiha Itachi-san...

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic!**

**Qui est donc cette étrangère aux cheveux bleus, qui semble tant savoir sur Itachi?**

**Celui sera-t-il réellement libéré de sa maladie?**

**Sasuke comprendra-t-il pourquoi son frère a agit ainsi?**

**Se reverront-ils un jour, heureux, et libérés des mensonges?**

**Pour le savoir, il va vous falloir attendre les chapitres suivants! Allez, ne vous faites pas de soucis, je m'efforcerai de vite les poster!**

**Aller, kenavo!!!**

**PS: N'oubliez pas l'auteur, un petit review ne fait pas de mal, et il me fera chaud au cœur!**

**Namida**


	2. Chapter 2

C'est ça, être un grand frère (chap 2)

Résumé: Que se passerait-il si Itachi ne mourrait pas? Si il était sauvé par une inconnue? Si Sasuke apprenait toute la vérité? Si les deux frères se retrouvaient face à face? Pour le savoir, il faut lire cette fic...

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama, notre maître à tous!

Petite note: Je tiens à m'excuser pour une phrase du premier chapitre, où le mot « visage » est trois fois présent. La phrase de départ exacte est « Ses yeux restaient résolument fixés sur le visage du blessé, son expression ayant récupéré son impassibilité. ». Voilà ce qui arrive quand on écrit quelque chose sous le coup de l'inspiration... à minuit et demi!

Durant quelques jours, cette routine se répéta: l'étrangère partait toute la journée, Itachi s'occupait comme il pouvait. La nuit, elle s'occupait de lui et le regardait dormir.

Itachi avait étrangement finit par se faire à cette routine. Il avait trouvé des livres dans une malle et passait ses journées à redécouvrir son ancienne passion pour la lecture. Il faut dire que quand l'on fait partie de la plus grande organisation criminelle qui ait jamais existé, on a pas trop le temps de bouquiner tranquillement...

Mais Itachi en savait toujours aussi peu sur celle qui l'avait sauvé. A vrai dire, il ne savait strictement rien. Son nom, son passé, la raison pour laquelle elle prenait tant soin de lui? Tout cela lui était inconnu. Et ces questions sans réponses torturaient le renégat, qui ne supportait pas de rester dans l'ignorance. De plus, il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu. Mais où, et dans quelles circonstances?

Il décida de passer à l'action un soir pas comme les autres. Étrangement, l'étrangère était rentrée plus tôt. Le soleil brillait encore dehors, et Itachi estimait qu'il ne devait être que six heures du soir.

Elle rentra précipitamment, verrouillant la porte derrière, chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais faite.

Le renégat s'avança à sa rencontre, la prit par les épaules, et lui dit:

-Pardon d'agir ainsi, mais beaucoup trop de mes questions sont restées sans réponses. Et j'aimerais en savoir plus sur vous. Votre prénom, déjà, si ne n'est pas trop vous demander.

Sans relever l'ironie qui perçait dans sa voix, la guérisseuse se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule violent. Elle partit vers sa propre chambre, se retourna et dit:

-Bon, d'accord, je t'en dirai plus sur moi, mais en échange, demain, tu me promets de rester dans ton lit sans bouger.

-Et pourquoi cela?

-Parce que quand je suis rentrée, j'ai aperçu plusieurs traces de sang qui maculaient le sol. Cette recrudescence signifie que le traitement commence à agir. Mais pour cela, vous devez rester tranquille!

-Bon, d'accord, comme vous voulez.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Elle s'en écarta très vite, et poussa son patient son patient dans sa chambre en murmurant:

-Cache-toi, mais cache-toi!!

C'est à ce moment qu'il put entendre un coup vigoureux frappé à la porte, ainsi qu'une exclamation:

-Eh, la guérisseuse!! Ouvre cette porte!!!

De la chambre du fond, le renégat reconnut sans peine la voix de Kisame.

« Ils ont dû se rendre compte que mon corps n'était pas là. Ils se sont donc mis à chercher dans les alentours, et ce village. »

Mais pourquoi l'étrangère refusait-elle qu'ils le voient?

Celle- ci traversa la hutte, et alla ouvrir la porte. Kisame, Zetsu et Tobi se tenaient derrière. La guérisseuse dit de sa voix la plus polie possible:

-Bonjour, messieurs. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous?

Tobi prit la parole:

-Tobi aime la jolie guérisseuse! Tobi est un bon garçon! Tobi veut juste...

Et on ne sut jamais ce que Tobi voulait, car Kisame lui avait flanqué un coup énorme sur la tête avec Samehada. Il s'effondra au sol, le crâne ouvert.

Sans plus s'occuper des autre, la jeune femme s'agenouilla aux côtés de Tobi, et entreprit de faire jaillir du chakra de ses mains pour soigner la blessure. Mais, elle profita de l'opération pour soulever très légèrement son masque, sans que les autres ne s'en rendent compte. Elle reconnut sans peine Uchiha Madara.

Sans laisser paraître son trouble, elle acheva de le soigner. Le membre de l'Akatsuki se releva et se mit à hurler:

-Tobi aime quand la jolie guérisseuse le soigne! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi...

-Tobi va se prendre un deuxième coup sur la tête s'il ne la ferme pas tout de suite!

Kisame avait lancé cette menace avec un air très peu avenant sur le visage. L'intéressé lança donc un « Tobi boude! » avant de se taire.

Zetsu, las de ces chamailleries permanentes, prit la parole:

-Je suppose que vous êtes la guérisseuse de ce village.

-Et bien, vous êtes perspicaces, pour des ninjas!

Sans relever, Zetsu continua:

-Nous voudrions savoir si vous avez soigné ces derniers temps un homme. Environ 1,75 m, des cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, un bandeau rayé avec le symbole de Konoha, des yeux noirs, ou rouge avec des motifs noirs, une sorte de cicatrice sur les deux joues, vêtu du même manteau que nous et des vêtement simples noirs en dessous.

Il devait être à moitié mort. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu?

-Non. Pourtant, tous les malades me sont amenés. Il devait donc être encore vivant, et s'est enfui.

-Pas possible, contra Kisame. Nous avons suivi sa piste, jusqu'à ce village, après, la trace s'efface. On a donc supposé qu'il était ici.

-Non, je regrette.

C'est à ce moment que Zetsu remarqua quelque chose dans la hutte derrière elle:

-Attendez...ce ne sont pas son manteau que je vois, posé sur cette chaise?

-Il y a des chances, répondit la jeune femme sans se laisser décontenancer. C'est un villageois qui me l'a amené, il y a quelques jours.

Zetsu secoua la tête, peu convaincu. Il dit:

-Je crois plutôt que vous tentez de le cacher. Vous avez tort, mademoiselle. Je vous signale que je peux vous tuer presque en claquant des doigts.

La femme aux cheveux bleus se mit à rire. Elle s'exclama:

-Tentez toujours, que je m'amuse!

La prenant au pied de la lettre, Kisame se saisit à nouveau de son épée Samehada. Il la leva au dessus de sa tête. Mais quand il l'abattit, la guérisseuse avait disparu. Ce n'est que quand il tenta de tourner la tête, qu'il comprit où elle se trouvait.

Elle était derrière lui, maintenant un kunaï appuyé contre sa gorge.

Zetsu, qui n'avait pas bougé, ne comprenait pas. Elle n'était pas armée quand elle avait ouvert la porte. Or, l'un des kunaï de Itachi, qui était posé sur une table, avait disparu.

« Elle aurait eu le temps de repartir dans la maison, de se saisir du kunaï de Itachi, de revenir ici, de se placer derrière Kisame et mettre son arme sur sa gorge, tout ça le temps qu'il abaisse son épée?

Quelle vitesse incroyable! »

Itachi, qui avait d'ailleurs suivi la scène discrètement depuis la chambre, n'en croyait pas ses yeux non plus. Malgré son état, il avait enclenché son Sharingan pour mieux suivre. Et même avec son Dôjutsu, il avait à peine pu discerner les mouvements de la guérisseuse.

« Mais qui est-ce donc? »

Celle-ci, menaçant toujours l'homme-requin à l'aide de son arme, s'approcha de son oreille et murmura:

-A ta place, je conseillerai à te petits copains de dégager d'ici tout de suite, ou alors je mangerai des sushis ce soir au dîner.

Je ne suis qu'une guérisseuse de campagne ordinaire. Or, j'ai un patient qui est en danger, et il est hors de question de vous veniez le perturber.

Kisame, surpris plus qu'inquiet, fit signe à Zetsu de reculer. Tobi, quant à lui, cueillait des fleurs à quelques mètres de là en chantonnant « Tobi is a good boy, Tobi is a good boy... »

Puis elle le poussa violemment en disant:

-Voilà qui te fera passer l'envie de remettre un jour les pieds chez moi!

L'homme-plante se rapprocha de son équipier et lui parle tout bas:

-Pourquoi tu ne l'attaques pas? On est presque sûr que Itachi-san est à l'intérieur.

-Je ne crois qu'il soit bénéfique pour nous de l'attaquer de front. De toute façon, Itachi-san devra bien finir pas sortir. On l'attendra.

Zetsu haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. Mais il se tut, attrapa Tobi par le bras et suivit Kisame hors du village.

Quand la jeune femme fut certaine qu'ils ne reviendraient pas, elle rentra dans la hutte rejoindre son patient.

Celui-ci, qui avait vu toute la scène, ce qui n'avait fait de renforcer ses doutes et ses interrogations.

-Voilà. Ils sont partis. Je suis prête à répondre à tes questions. Mais je doute que mes réponses t'apportent les précisions que tu attend.

Elle s'adossa sur une table en face de Itachi, qui la regardait d'un regard indéfinissable.

-Tu me promets que tu répondras à toutes mes questions?

-Autant qu'il me sera possible de le faire.

Le renégat rassembla ses questions. Mais une première semblait s'imposer:

-Quel est ton nom?

-Je ne sais plus.

-Comment ça? Tu es plus jeune que moi, je te donne dix-neuf ans, et tu oses me dire que tu ne te souviens plus de ton prénom???!!!

La jeune fille se mit à regarder dans le vague, et dit une autre phrase sibylline:

-Dix-neuf ans? Ça, c'est toi qui le dit...

Toujours est-il que, personne ne m'as appelée par mon nom depuis tellement longtemps que je ne sais plus comment mes parents m'appelaient. Tu peux me nommer comme tu veux.

-...alors, je vais te nommer... Seyna.

(_Mot complètement inventé. Vient de __**Sey**__jaku, « silence », de __**Sey**__aku, « promesse », et de __**Na**__tsu, « été ». Comme quoi, j'ai de l'imagination^^!)_

La guérisseuse hocha la tête, ayant compris d'où venait ce prénom. Alors, comme ça, il l'avait entendue comme elle lui avait promis qu'il allait retrouver son petit frère...

Seyna trouvait son nouveau prénom bien choisi. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder, car déjà Itachi poursuivait son interrogatoire:

-Dans quel pays es-tu née?

-Je suis née au pays du Feu, comme toi...Itachi-san.

Il eut un léger sourire. C'était la première fois qu'elle le nommait par son nom. Elle avouait donc en savoir plus sur lui que ce qu'elle aurait dû. En effet, il ne lui avait jamais dit son nom.

-Je suis sûr de t'avoir déjà vue. Dans quelles circonstances? Quand?

-La dernière fois que tu m'as vue, c'est peu de ton temps après la naissance de ton frère, Sasuke.

Peu à peu, des images revenaient à la mémoire du renégat.

Il se voyait, debout dans le terrain d'entraînement du clan. Il s'entraînait au lancer de kunaï, quand il aperçut une une jeune femme entrer dans le terrain.

Des cheveux bleus retenus par un chignon qui laissait échapper de longues mèches folles, des yeux couleur de ténèbres, un kimono noir orné de fleurs blanches...pas de doute, c'était bien elle.

Itachi, qui était alors âgé de neuf ans, fut tout de suite intrigué par cette femme.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vue auparavant. Ce n'est pas une Uchiha, puisqu'elle ne porte pas le symbole. »

-Qui es-tu, demanda-il? Tu ne fais pas partie du clan, tu n'as pas le droit d'être là! Va t'en tout de suite, et je dirai rien aux autres.

Seyna, qui s'était sensiblement rapproché durant le temps de parole du petit Itachi, se mit à rire:

-Je ne crois pas que tu me fasses très peur! Mais je suis venue pour te parler, Itachi-kun.

Celui-ci se mit à paniquer. Il se saisit de plusieurs kunaï et les envoya sur elle. Au dernier moment, il fit exploser les notes explosives qui y étaient attachées. Quand la fumée se dissipa, l'étrangère aux cheveux bleus avait disparue.

Il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de son cou. Il leva légèrement la tête et aperçut Seyna, qui riait toujours. Elle s'exclama:

-Quelle rapidité de réaction et d'exécution! Tu es le digne héritier du clan Uchiha. Mais désolée de te décevoir, ce n'est pas encore assez pour me battre. Dans quelques décennies, peut-être!

Elle dégagea son bras, se plaça devant Itachi et lui murmura:

-Es-tu enfin disposé à m'écouter sans tenter de me tuer toutes les secondes?

Le petit garçon déglutit et hocha la tête, vaguement inquiet. Seyna s'assit pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle dit:

-J'ai appris que tu avais eu récemment un petit frère?

-Oui! Il s'appelle Sasuke!

-Voilà. Je suis venue te parler de Sasuke.

D'ici quelques années, tu te sacrifieras pour lui. Ne me demande pas comment je le sais. Je le sais, et c'est tout qui compte pour toi. Pour lui, tu passeras la plupart de ton existence dans la clandestinité et dans la haine, là où tu aurais dû recevoir les honneurs.

-Je vais devenir un criminel?

Seyna fit une petite grimace, gênée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Un criminel? En quelque sorte oui. Et tout cela, tu vas le faire pour le bien du village, et pour celui de ce petit frère qui vient de naître dans ta famille. Tu vas...non, je ne vais pas tout te dire. Je vais juste ajouter que quand il saura toute la vérité, il fera des choses qui ne sont...pas bien du tout. Mais je suis là pour empêcher ça.

-Tu va m'empêcher de devenir un meurtrier?

Décidément, ce gamin était perspicace. Comment avait-il deviné avait autant de précision, là où elle avait tenté de rester le plus vague possible?

-Non. Désolé, Itachi-kun, je ne peux pas faire ça. Mais je vais t'empêcher de mourir dans le déshonneur et dans la haine. Normalement, si je ne faisais rien, tu te ferais tuer par lui, dans un combat programmé par toi. C'est un peu compliqué à t'expliquer, mais disons que tu souhaites être tué par ton petit frère.

Mais moi, je vais l'empêcher. Je te soignerai, et je te ferai rencontrer ton frère.

Itachi, la mine grave, ne répondit rien. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce que cette inconnue lui disait. A vrai, dire, il ne comprenait que la moitié des choses. Mais il avait saisi l'essentiel: c'est à dire que la femme devant lui allait le sauver avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer par son frère.

-Maintenant, continua Seyna, je voudrais que tu ailles me chercher un petit morceau de métal qui se trouve dans la remise de ton père. Tu sais, celui sont on se sert pour réparer les kunaï!

Itachi hocha la tête et courut chercher ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Durant tout ce temps, Seyna resta seule au milieu du champ d'entraînement. Ce que Itachi ne vit jamais, c'est les larmes qui coulèrent le long du visage de l'inconnue.

« Si tout va bien, il finira heureux avec son frère. Mais avant, quelles souffrances il devra endurer! Et je ne peux rien faire contre ça, juste lui permettre un happy end! »

Quand il revint, Seyna avait séché ses larmes. Elle attrapa le bout de métal et dit avec un sourire aux lèvres:

-En fait, je vais de greffer ce morceau de métal dans le ventre.

Itachi eut un sourire éclatant. Cela avait l'air marrant!

-Cela vas te permettre de résister à l'attaque de ton frère qui aurait dû t'être fatale. Je ne te cache pas que tu seras dans un très mauvais état quand je te retrouvai, mais c'est mieux que d'être mort.

Elle posa sa main sur le front du petit garçon, qui s'endormit aussitôt. Elle opéra très rapidement, puis le réveilla. Le gamin semblait très heureux à l'idée d'avoir un truc en fer dans l'abdomen!

Seyna se releva et dit tout bas à l'attention de son petit patient:

-Bien, il est temps pour moi de partir. Mais, dans une quinzaine d'années, on se reverra.

C'est à ce moment que le vent se mit à souffler violemment. Itachi ferma les yeux pour s'en protéger. Quand il les rouvrit, il fut étonné de voir qu'il se trouvait allongé sur le sol alors qu'il était debout il y avait quelques secondes de cela!

Il aperçut sa mère, Mikoto, qui dit avec un air fâché tandis qu'il se relevait, surpris:

-Allons, Itachi-kun, ne me dis pas que tu t'es endormi ici? Mais tu vas être tout sale!

-Mais non, Okâsan!!! C'est la fille!! C'est la fille!

Il s'exclamait tout en désignant du doigt la direction dans laquelle Seyna était probablement partie.

Inquiète, Mikoto partit fouiller les alentours. Mais elle revint de cette recherche en riant:

-Itachi-kun, je te promets que personne n'est venu ici! Je crois que tu as dû la rêver, cette fille!

Et elle saisi son fils par la main, et prit le chemin de la maison.

Avec le temps, Itachi finit pas croire qu'il avait effectivement bien rêvé cette rencontre avec Seyna. Ce souvenir avait fini par s'effacer avec le temps, et voilà qu'il revenait avec une force incroyable en plein visage!

Itachi reprit contact avec la réalité. Seyna le regardait en souriant.

-Ça y est, on remet les pieds sur Terre? Je commençais à croire que tu m'avais oubliée. Cela aurais été un peu vexant pour moi!

-Attends voir!

Il s'est passé quinze ans entre la première rencontre et la deuxième. Or, tu n'as pas changée d'un millimètre! En quinze ans, on grandit, on prends des rides, on change, quoi! Comment cela se fait-il que tu n'ai pas changée pendant tout ce temps?

Tu as quel âge, au juste?

-Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à cette question.

-Tu m'as promis!

Seyna soupira, lasse:

-Tu me donnerai quel âge?

-Dix-neuf ans, au maximum.

-Et bien, disons que j'ai approximativement dix fois cet âge.

Fin du deuxième chapitre...


	3. Chapter 3

C'est ça, être un grand frère (chap 3):

Résumé: Que se passerait-il si Itachi ne mourrait pas? Si il était sauvé par une inconnue? Si Sasuke apprenait toute la vérité? Si les deux frères se retrouvaient face à face? Pour le savoir, il faut lire cette fic...

Disclaimer: A part l'étrangère aux cheveux bleus, tous les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama!

Réponse aux review anonymes:

Tsukiyo la tarée: Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, Onesan. Je vais faire en sorte de publier la suite le plus vite possible!

Akatsuki Akisa: Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu veux parler, Ochijo. J'y ai pas mal réfléchi, et j'ai fini par me dire que tu pensais à Sonia. Si c'est le cas, détrompe-toi. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est son personnage favori qu'elle a tous les droits sur lui. Moi aussi, j'ai le droit de m'amuser un peu^^! C'est moi la fanficeuse de notre groupe, je fais ce que je veux avec mes personnages! (pardon, les personnages de Kishimoto-sama!) Non mais!

Itachi fut incapable de savoir si Seyna plaisantait ou pas. Son visage restait impassible.

Il préféra passer cette question et continuer:

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à m'aider à revoir Sasuke?

Seyna se mit à regarder dans le vide, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

-Il y a très longtemps de cela, j'avais une sœur. Elle se nommait Tomita. Il est ironique de voir que je me souviens sans peine de son nom, et pas du mien. Elle était un petit peu plus âgée que moi. On s'aimait de tout notre cœur. Mais un jour, on se baladait dans les rues de notre village, et on s'est mises à se disputer. Le motif n'avait pas d'importance, mais ce qu'elle m'a dit m'avait fait vraiment très mal.

« De toute façon, je n'ai jamais voulue de sœur! Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, tu aurais été adoptée à la naissance! Je te déteste, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me suis partout! »

Alors je me suis enfuie. Je suis partie me réfugier chez ma meilleure amie, qui habitait dans un village tout proche.

Une bonne partie de la nuit, j'ai retourné ces paroles dans tous les sens. Et plus le temps passait, et moins je comprenais pourquoi ma Tomita m'avait fait ça. Mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Alors, vers deux heures du matin, je suis repartie à pied vers ma maison.

Dans le salon, j'ai aperçu mon père, ma mère et Tomita. Ils ne m'avaient pas encore vu.

Ils avaient les yeux fixés sur le samouraï qui les menaçait de son sabre. Il disait:

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est incapable de payer ses dettes envers les samouraï! C'est toute la famille qui en paye le prix!

Le guerrier se retourna un instant pour parler à l'un de ses subordonnés. A ce moment, j'ai entendu ma mère demander à Tomita:

-Tu es sûre d'avoir bien éloignée ta sœur?

-Oui oui, Okâsan. Elle va probablement m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, mais elle ne risque rien. Je suis presque sûre qu'elle est chez sa copine, celle qui habite le village voisin.

-Alors, tout va bien, dit mon père. C'est une chance que les samouraï n'ai pas connaissance de son existence. Cela lui aura sauvée la vie! Elle n'est pas au courant, au moins?

-Non. Elle ne sait rien.

Tu as compris, Itachi-san? Ma sœur avait accepté de se faire détester par moi, si cela me sauvait la vie. Cela ne te rappelle rien?

En tout cas, j'étais décidé à ne pas les laisser faire. Comme je connaissais bien la maison, je me suis débrouillée pour me retrouver derrière le samouraï. Il levait son épée en direction de mon père. Mais moi, je me suis accrochée à son sabre pour l'en empêcher et le faire lâcher prise. Mais j'étais bien trop légère, et il m'a projetée sur le sol. Il a levé à nouveau son épée en disant:

-Toi, gamine, je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais ne compte pas t'en sortir vivante après ça!

J'ai fermé les yeux, attendant le choc. Mais il n'est jamais venu.

Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, c'était ma Tomita qui s'était pris le coup. Elle se tenait devant moi, me tenant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Elle s'est effondrée, touchée à mort. Avant de mourir, elle m'as juste murmuré:

-Je t'ai menti. Tu es ma petite sœur, et je t'aime.

Sois heureuse.

A cause de la pénombre, le samouraï ne s'en est pas rendu compte. En une seconde, il a décapité ma mère et mon père. Puis il a demandé:

-Vous avez pris tout ce qui était à prendre?

-Il ne reste plus rien de valeur dans cette maison.

Mais le butin n'était pas suffisant. Alors, il a hurlé:

-Pillez tout le village! Je ne veux pas qu'il reste une pièce d'or dans une seule maison! Tuez tout le monde, s'il le faut!

Dès qu'il a quitté ma maison, je me suis enfuie.

Et tout le village a brûlé.

Itachi resta un long moment silencieux. Cet événement lui rappelait quelque chose, séquelle d'un cours d'histoire à l'académie.

-Comment se nommait ce village?

-Le village de Hashikari.

« Je m'en souviens. Je l'avais étudié à l'académie. Le massacre de Hashikari. Mais, cela a eu lieu il a deux cents ans! »

-Je comprends mieux maintenant, pourquoi tu veux me venir en aide. Tu veux éviter que ce genre de haine et de sacrifice fraternel ne se reproduise.

-Tu as tout compris.

-Mais comment se faisait-il que tu étais au courant avec quinze ans d'avance de ce qui allait se passer?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Depuis toute petite, j'ai des pressentiments. Comme celui qui m'a fait revenir à Hashikari cette nuit-là. Et, après ma fuite du village, j'ai décidé de tout faire pour être utile aux autres.

Comme je me savais toute seule, je me suis lancée dans un grand tour du monde. Mais je ne l'ai jamais fini. Car quand je suis arrivée ici, j'ai rencontré une guérisseuse, qui vivait dans cette maison. Pendant des années, je suis restée à ses côtés, et elle m'a tout appris. L'art de la médecine, celui du combat, et celui de décrypter les visions. J'ai pris sa place quand elle est décédée. Et je ne suis jamais partie.

Mais je cherchais un moyen de rembourser ma dette envers Tomita. Et j'ai trouvé, quand une nuit, une vision m'a réveillée. J'avais vu un homme ensanglanté s'effondrer à côté d'un adolescent qui portait une ligne de sang sur le visage.

Et voilà. Tu sais tout.

Itachi, absorbé par les paroles de Seyna, n'avait pas remarqué les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il s'approcha d'elle, et d'un délicat revers de manche, les essuya. Puis, il s'agenouilla, mit les mains à terre, et dit:

-Arigato-gozaimasu, Seyna-san.

C'est grâce à toi que je vais pouvoir revoir mon petit frère. Je t'en serai redevable toute ma vie. Demande-moi ce que tu veux. Tu l'auras.

-Relève-toi, Itachi-san. Tu n'as pas à te prosterner ainsi. Tu es...un Uchiha, après tout!

A travers les larmes, un sourire brillait.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur la hutte de Seyna. Mais deux autres soleils s'étaient mis à scintiller dans la nuit.

Le sourire d'une certaine guérisseuse aux cheveux, et la gratitude d'un renégat de renommée internationale.

Fin du troisième chapitre...

**Et voilà, à présent, le voile est levé sur Seyna!**

**Mais l'histoire n'est pas finie pour autant! Je compte faire encore quelques chapitres!!**

**Et désolée si ce chapitre est un peu court par rapport aux autres. Je me suis dis que j'allais juste finir les aveux de Seyna avant de continuer l'histoire!**

**Aller, Kenavo, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures^^!!**

**N'oubliez par l'auteur, laissez, un petit review, cela fait toujours très plaisir!**

**Namida.**


	4. Chapter 4

C'est ça, être un grand frère (chapitre 4):

Résumé: Que se passerai-il si Itachi ne mourrait pas? Si il était sauvé par une inconnue? Si Sasuke apprenait toute la vérité? Si les deux frère se retrouvaient face à face? Pour le savoir, il faut lire cette fic...

Disclaimer: A part Seyna (qui est le pur produit de mon imagination dérangée^^), tous les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama!!!

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Itachi ne bougea pas de la journée. Celle-ci fut d'ailleurs assez pénible. Il y avait une recrudescence de ses crises, qui rendait toute tentative de repos impossible. Quand Seyna rentra enfin à la tombée de la nuit, le lit et et le sol autour de lui était maculé de sang.

Toute la journée, les paroles de la guérisseuse tournèrent dans la tête de Itachi, qui ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, ou plutôt à un personne. Celle-là qui, en ce moment même, partait à la recherche de Hachibi...

« Comment va-t-il réagir, maintenant qu'il sait toute la vérité? M'a-t-il pardonné? M'en veut-il encore plus? Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de le savoir. »

Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait se présenter devant son frère sans avoir retrouvé toute sa forme. Il prenait donc son mal en patience, sachant que le moment des retrouvailles approchait.

Quand les crises commencèrent à s'espacer, il recommença à s'entraîner. Il passait ses journées à lancer des kunaï contre des cibles dispersées dans les champs. Il reprit sa vitesse de combat habituelle. Il se réhabitua peur à peu à l'utilisation du Sharingan. Mais il le portait encore quand Seyna rentra, un soir. Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle lâcha le seau qu'elle portait, maculant le sol d'eau. Sans s'en soucier, elle se mit à hurler:

-Arrête-moi ça tout de suite!!!!

Surpris, le renégat stoppa son Dôjutsu. Sans comprendre, il demanda:

-Et bien, qu'est-ce-qui te prends?

Furieuse, Seyna s'approcha de lui et, en une seconde, avait un kunaï qu'elle tenait pointé sous sa gorge. Elle cracha:

-Tu sais aussi que moi que ce _truc _rend aveugle. Et tu ne trouve rien de mieux que de t'en servir sans raison!!!!

-Mais, Seyna-san, tu sais, avant, je l'avais en permanence!

-QUOI??????? Quand je t'ai examiné, je me suis rendue compte que ta vue était assez mauvaise. Je me suis juste dit que tu avais besoin de lunettes. Mais en fait, c'est à cause de _ça_!!!!

Mais si je t'ai sauvée la vie, c'est pas pour que tu te rendes aveugle!!

Seyna était folle de rage, et Itachi peinait à peu à comprendre pourquoi cette histoire de Sharingan la mettait dans un tel état.

Le renégat la saisit par les épaules, et jeta son arme au loin. Calmement, il dit:

-Calme-toi, je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu es aussi en colère. Alors, explique-moi, mais évite de me menacer encore une fois.

Soudain épuisée, Seyna s'assit sur le lit, suivie par Itachi. Elle lui expliqua:

-Tu sais, l'avenir n'est pas prédéfini à l'avance. Chacun peut influencer sur son destin comme il le souhaite. Par exemple, tu aurais pu ne pas entrer dans l'ANBU, et donc ne pas massacrer ton clan, ce qui t'aurait évité de vivre ainsi durant tout ce temps.

Mais si cela s'est passa comme je l'avais vu, c'est parce que tu étais parfaitement conscient de ce qui allait se passer.

Mais il arrive que parfois, une personne hésite entre plusieurs choix, entre plusieurs futurs. Quand cela arrive, je reçois énormément de visions durant cette période. A chaque que la personne change d'avis, j'ai une vision. Et cela ne s'arrête pas tant qu'elle ne s'est pas décidée.

En ce moment, je n'arrête pas de voir ton frère.

A ces mots, Itachi se raidit. Au début, il ne savait pas où l'étrangère aux cheveux bleus voulait en venir. Maintenant, il commençait à comprendre.

-Je le vois, seul dans le noir. Et en fait, il n'arrête pas de changer d'avis à ton sujet. Il a compris le sacrifice que tu as fait pour lui, mais il te voit de deux façons. Tantôt, il te voit comme un héros. Et dans ses moments, il revoit la scène de ta « mort ». Il se voit de rattraper avant que tu ne t'effondre, il croit que tu lui expliques tout dans ton « dernier » souffle. Il te voit mourir avec un sourire aux lèvres, il se voit pleurer, hurler. Là, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que tu sois de nouveau devant lui. Il voudrait que tu lui pardonnes, que vous viviez de nouveau ensemble.

Mais il arrive qu'il te perçoive comme un monstre.

Itachi grimaça. Seyna ne mâchait décidément pas ses mots.

-Il se dit que tu n'aurais pas dû être à la solde du village. Que tu aurais dû avertir le clan, le sauver. Et puis, il t'en veut de l'avoir laissé seul durant toutes ces années. Et là, il te revoit devant lui, t'avancer avec ton jutsu, Susanoo. Et là, son imagination s'emballe. Il te caricature, il te voit, éclater d'un rire dément, lui arracher les yeux et lui planter un kunaï dans le ventre. Il se dit que puisque tu n'as pas hésité à massacrer le clan, il ne doit pas compter beaucoup pour toi.

Lorsque tu le reverras, je ne sais pas encore quelle impression dominera. Je suis presque sûre qu'il sera très heureux de te revoir. Mais dans le doute, je préfèrerais que tu sois au meilleur de ta forme. Or, ta vue baisse à une allure folle, même si tu n'en as pas conscience. Bientôt, si cela continue, tu ne seras plus en mesure de faire face à Sasuke.

Cette nuit, j'ai fait un cauchemar horrible. Ce n'était pas une vision, mais il m'a alarmée.

Je vous voyais tous les deux, face à face. Tu était blessé, mais tu souriais. On voyait clairement que tu étais heureux de le revoir. Tout doucement, un pas après l'autre, tu te rapproches de lui, les bras grands ouverts. Lui en fait de même, mais je m'aperçois qu'il a un kunaï dans une main. Tu ne t'en n'est pas rendu compte, car tu étais quasiment aveugle. Tu le serres dans tes bras, lui aussi. Mais au dernier moment, il te le plante dans le dos. Et tu t'effondres, tandis que lui rit, rit.

Itachi frissonna. Quand il s'agissait de son frère, le renégat avait vraiment beaucoup moins de patience!

-J'ai compris. Je ne servirai plus de mon Sharingan que pour les combats.

-C'est raisonnable. Et si tu le souhaites, je pense être capable d'opérer tes yeux. Tu verras beaucoup mieux après, mais il va quand même falloir que tu fasses attention.

-Je veux bien, Seyna-san.

-Cela veut dire que durant une semaine environ après l'opération, tu devras porter un bandeau sur tes yeux.

-Comme tu veux.

Seyna eut un petit sourire que Itachi ne comprit pas. Elle dit enfin:

-Et moi, pendant ce temps-là, je vais aller jouer les oiseaux de mauvaise augure...

Seul dans sa chambre au repaire de l'Akatsuki, Uchiha Sasuke se reposait. Son combat contre Hachibi l'avait épuisé, et la méthode de soin de Karin avait ses points faibles.

Il entendit toquer à la porte. Il dit:

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, Karin?

La concernée entrouvrit la porte et demanda tout bas:

-Sasuke-kun, je sais que tu es épuisé. Tu ne veux pas que je te soigne encore une fois?

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Puis Sasuke répondit d'un ton acerbe:

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Karin. Va-t-en, tu me déranges.

Dépitée, celle-ci referma doucement la porte en se disant que ce n'était que partie remise.

Quand elle fut partie, Sasuke soupira. Quelle source de problèmes, cette Karin! Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude qu'elle adoptait vis-à-vis de lui, et il fallait trop souvent se porter à son secours durant les combats. Un de ses jours, il finirait par la laisser se faire tuer, ou mieux, par la tuer lui-même! (_petit spoil: Sasuke a lancé son Chidori sur Karin dans le dernier scan. La chose la plus sensée qu'il ait faite depuis un petit moment, si vous voulez mon avis^^...je ne la supporte pas, Karin, avec ses « Sasuke-kun » hauts perchés. Ce qui d'ailleurs me rappelle une certaine fille avec des cheveux couleur vieux Malabar que nous détestons tous^^...)_

Puis ses pensées se tournèrent de nouveau vers son principal sujet de réflexions.

« Que se serait-il passé si il m'avait tout dévoilé avant de me laisser le tuer? Comment aurais-je réagi? Aurais-je dissous la team Hebi?

Je ne sais pas. Mais de toute façon, cela ne sert à rien de se poser toutes ces questions. A présent, Itachi est mort, et mon seul objectif est de détruire Konoha. »

Tout à ses pensées, Sasuke s'était rapproché de la fenêtre. Il s'y accouda, pensif. Il observa le vent faire plier les arbres de la forêt qui se trouvait là.

Il cligna des yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il aperçut quelqu'un qui se ne tenait pas là la seconde précédente.

Cette femme avait de très longs cheveux bleus vaguement retenus par un chignon, des yeux noirs comme une nuit sans lune, et était vêtue d'un kimono noir avec des fleurs blanches.

Sasuke, presque sans bouger, modifia légèrement sa posture pour se mettre en position de combat.

Mais Seyna (car c'était bien elle), ne tenta pas d'engager le combat. Elle tourna le dos à Sasuke et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

En temps normal, Sasuke n'aurait même pas réagi. Mais, il se sentait attiré par cette inconnue. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait la suivre.

Il quitta aussitôt sa chambre et saisit son manteau. Il passa devant le reste de l'équipe, en plein repas. Sans leur jeter un regard, il allait passer la porte quand Karin s'exclama:

-Sasuke-kun! Où vas-tu??? Tu ne veux pas manger avec nous?

Après un blanc qui sembla durer des heures, le Uchiha rétorqua, toujours sans les regarder:

-Je n'ai d'explications à donner! Et surtout pas à toi, Karin! Continue de te disputer avec Suigetsu comme tu le fais toujours, et arrête donc un peu de jouer les chiens fidèles!

Et sur cette remarque mordante, il sortit, laissant derrière lui un Juugo impassible, une Karin mortifiée et un Suigetsu mort de rire.

Rapidement, il s'enfonça dans la forêt, espérant retrouver la trace de l'inconnue. Malgré son Sharingan et toutes ses tentatives, il ne parvint pas à savoir où elle était partie. Il tournait les talons, prêt à s'en aller, quand il entendit une voix féminine dire avec un petit rire:

-Était-ce moi que tu cherchais?

Lentement, Sasuke se retourna. Et en effet, Seyna se trouvait devant lui.

Devant son silence obstiné, Seyna rit encore. Elle s'exclama:

-C'est drôle, tu ressembles énormément à ton frère. Vous parlez si peu qu'on a l'impression qu'il faut vous arracher les mots de la bouche!

A ces paroles, Sasuke se raidit.

-Alors comme ça, vous étiez une amie de mon frère?

-C'est même pour ça que suis venue te voir. Pour te parler de lui.

-Pourtant, il n'y a rien à dire. Il est mort, voilà tout. Et aucune parole ne le ramènera à la vie.

Seyna sourit. Elle dit:

-Tu sais, Sasuke, ton frère va bientôt venir te voir.

Tentant vainement de masquer son trouble, répliqua:

-Désolé de vous décevoir, mais je ne crois pas aux revenants.

La guérisseuse s'approcha tout doucement de Sasuke et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Mais, Sasuke-kun, t'ai-je dit qu'il était mort?

-Dis-moi, Seyna-san, pourquoi tu veux faire ça à Sasuke? Tu l'as déjà mis au courant, alors pourquoi tu veux revenir plusieurs fois?

-Il y a deux raisons. La première est que, l'avertissant plusieurs fois, cela l'obligera à y réfléchir sans penser à un canular.

-Et la seconde raison?

-Parce que ça m'amuse.

**Et voilà, la suite arrivera bientôt!**

**J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours! **

**N'oubliez pas laisser un petit review pour faire plaisir à l'auteur (moi!).**

**Alors à la prochaine!!**

**Namida**


	5. Chapter 5

C'est ça, être un grand frère (chapitre 5):

Résumé: Que se passerait-il si Itachi ne mourrait pas? Si il était sauvé par une inconnue? Si Sasuke apprenait toute la vérité? Si les deux frères se retrouvaient face à face? Pour le savoir, il faut lire cette fic...

Disclaimer: A part Seyna, tous les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama!

Uchiha Sasuke quitta sa chambre de mauvaise humeur. La rencontre de la veille l'avait secoué, il ne savait plus que croire.

« Je l'ai vu s'effondrer, je l'ai vu fermer les yeux. Lui aussi croyait qu'il allait mourir, sinon il ne m'aurait jamais dit « c'est la fin ». Alors, si il est vraiment toujours en vie, cela doit vouloir dire qu'il a été sauvé juste à temps. Serait-ce cette fille qui a réussi à le guérir? Impossible, toutes ses blessures étaient mortelles! »

Il se rendit dans la cuisine du repaire, soudain mort de faim. Il allait mordre avec envie dans un croissant quand il entendit une voix des plus désagréable:

-SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!

L'intéressé soupira. C'est pas vrai, elle était là, elle! Quand il pensait qu'il avait fait exprès de se lever tôt pour ne pas la croiser! Elle le suivait ou quoi?

Karin débarqua effectivement dans la cuisine. Elle se jeta au cou du Uchiha en hurlant:

-JE SUIS SI CONTNTE DE TE VOIIIIIIIIRRR, SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUNNNN!!!!

Il se laissa enlacer sans rien dire. Mais il ne se priva pas de demander à Suigetsu, qui passait par là:

-Eh, Suigetsu, j'ai une hystérique complètement folle dingue accrochée à moi! Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider à m'en défaire?? Oh et puis non, c'est bon, je vais le faire tout seul!

Et une seconde plus tard, Sasuke se retrouvait derrière Karin, la lame de son katana enroulé autour de son cou. Il lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Ose me faire ça encore une fois, et c'est la dernière chose que tu feras.

Puis, il poussa Karin, la libérant de son étreinte mortellement dangereuse. Suigetsu éclata de rire, sous le regard assassin de Karin, qui n'osait plus se retourner pour regarder Sasuke en face.

Sans rien dire, le Uchiha attrapa le croissant sur la table et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

« Non mais quelle bande de looser!! Et surtout Karin! Au moins Juugo et Suigetsu me sont utiles! Cette fille n'est qu'une source de problèmes! »

Il ferma la porte de sa chambre. Quand il se retourna, il se rendit compte avec stupeur que l'étrangère aux cheveux bleus se trouvait là, assise sur son lit, le regardant d'un air moqueur.

Instinctivement, il sortit le katana de son fourreau. Mais Seyna rit encore:

-Que compte-tu faire avec ce jouet? Certainement pas me menacer, j'espère? De toute façon, tu n'arriveras pas à me faire peur avec ce joujou!

-_Chidori Nagashi!_

En une seconde, son sabre fut parcouru d'éclair bleutés. Sasuke se mit en mouvement si vite qu'un œil normal n'aurait rien vu venir. Il fit un grand mouvement avec son sabre, explosant le lit sur lequel Seyna était assise. Quand la fumée causée par la foudre se dissipa, Sasuke s'aperçut que la guérisseuse n'était pas là. Il se retourna, sans succès. Il allait lever la tête, quand il entendit un jutsu crié dans une langue inconnue:

-_Katon, la résurrection du phénix!_

C'est à ce moment qu'une cascade enflammée tomba du plafond. Il eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver avant d'être carbonisé vivant. La température grimpa de plusieurs dizaines de degré dans la petite chambre.

Sasuke se croyait à l'abri de la pluie de feu. Mais l'attaque n'était pas terminé. A présent, au lieu de tomber, les flammes formèrent un gigantesque phénix. Celui-ci ouvrit les ailes et poussa un cri digne d'un aigle royal. Il monta jusqu'au plafond, puis plongea en piqué sur Sasuke.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas d'échappatoire, le Uchiha se crut perdu. Mais, au lieu de l'engloutir dans une cascade digne des flammes de l'enfer, le phénix se délita dans les airs juste avant de l'atteindre. C'est alors que Sasuke compris où était passé Seyna. _Elle était à l'intérieur de la pluie de flammes! Elle était devenue le phénix!!!_

D'ailleurs, la disparition de l'oiseau géant la fit réapparaitre. Des flammes couraient à diverses endroit de son corps. Une couronne de feu brûlait sur ses longs cheveux bleus. Son kimono était atteint en plusieurs endroit, mais il ne semblait pas en souffrir. Mais, ce qui impressionna le plus le Uchiha, c'était la flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Elle semblait déterminée. Mais déterminée à quoi?

Dans un geste solennel, elle leva la main à la hauteur de son visage et claqua des doigts.

En une seconde, toutes les flammes disparurent de la pièce. Mais même si l'incendie avait disparu, il n'empêchait que la chambre était en ruine. Au début, le Chidori Nagashi de Sasuke avait paru faire des dégâts, mais l'on se rendait à présent compte que ce n'était rien comparé à l'attaque de Seyna.

Alertés, les autres membres de la team débarquèrent dans la chambre. Stupéfait par son état, ils ne virent pas le guérisseuse aux cheveux bleus tout de suite. C'est seulement après quelques secondes qu'ils se rendirent compte de sa présence. Celle-ci sourit et dit en s'adressant à Sasuke:

-Bon, je crois t'avoir enfin convaincu de ne pas trop te frotter à moi. Tu n'es pas encore assez fort pour moi!

Et maintenant que je t'ai calmé, tu vas pouvoir m'écouter.

-Je ne te crois pas. Itachi est mort, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

Les deux interlocuteurs ne prêtaient aucune attention aux autres, qui ne comprenaient pour ainsi dire...strictement rien.

-Mais pourtant, c'est une réalité. Pour l'instant, il se repose. Ton combat contre lui l'a salement amoché, et je veux qu'il soit en pleine forme quand tu le reverras. Tu ne peux pas avoir tout le chakra que j'ai dépensé pour lui permettre de survivre!

-Je te répète que je ne te crois pas!

Tout en farfouillant dans son kimono, Seyna répondit:

-Comme je savais que tu ne me croirais pas, je t'ai apporté une preuve qu'il est encore vivant.

Et elle sortit de sa manche une photographie, qu'elle lança à Sasuke. Celui-ci s'en saisit au vol, et son cœur rata un battement quand il posa les yeux dessus.

On voyait Itachi, les yeux recouverts d'un bandage, assit sur le seuil d'une petite maison. Il levait le nez vers le ciel, comme pour se laisser caresser le visage par les rayons du soleil. Divers indices, comme sa taille, le lieu où il se trouvait, le bandage qui enserrait encore son bras prouvaient que cette photo était toute récente.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Sasuke se mit à parcourir l'image du regard, pour pouvoir y déceler tous les détails qui pouvaient lui dire que son frère allait bien.

-Itachi n'est pas au courant que j'ai pris cette photo. Il serait furieux s'il le savait. Mais au moins, elle te prouve qu'il est toujours en vie. Sil a un bandeau sur les yeux, c'est parce que je viens de l'opérer. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, il serait devenu aveugle en très peu de temps

Tout en écoutant les paroles de Seyna, le Uchiha continuait d'observer la photo. Il remarqua que Itachi tenait dans la main un morceau de papier. A y regarder de plus près, il compris qu'il s'agissait d'une photo d'eux deux, quand ils étaient plus jeune. Ils riaient tous les deux.

Sasuke, déchiré entre la joie et l'indécision, leva le nez du morceau de papier. Il demanda à voix basse:

-Je peux garder la photo?

Seyna se mit à rire:

-Bien sûr, elle est à toi.

C'est à ce moment que Sasuke se rendit compte de la présence de Suigetsu, de Karin et de Juugo. Il se retourna pour les observer, puis dirigea de nouveau son regard en direction de Seyna.

Elle n'était plus là.

Stupéfait, Sasuke parcourut la pièce du regard. Mais elle ne réapparut pas. Elle était partie.

A ce moment, une rafale de vent entra dans la pièce ravagée. Un instant, Sasuke crut entendre une voix féminine murmurer à son oreille:

-A très bientôt, Sasuke-kun.

Il ne sut jamais si c'était la vérité ou juste le sifflement du vent qui lui jouait des tours.

Il se tourna vers ses coéquipiers, et leur dit:

-Ne vous en faites pas. Je viens juste d'apprendre une nouvelle assez bouleversante pour moi.

Je dormirais sur le canapé, ce soir.

Karin se mit à hurler:

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEE-KUUUUUUUNNN! Tu n'es pas obligé de dormir sur le canapé! Si tu veux, tu peux dormir dans ma chambre!!

Sasuke, sans répondre, posa sur Karin un regard de profonde pitié avant de s'en aller. Suigetsu et Juugo, chacun disposé d'un côté de Karin, levèrent leur poings en même temps. Avec une parfaite simultanéité, ils l'abattirent sur la tête de la Kunoïchi, qui tomba assommée sur le sol. Sasuke se retourna et dit aux deux garçons:

-Merci. J'aurais fini par le faire moi-même, mais vous m'avez évité cette peine.

-Oh, mais de rien, Sas'ke! Répondit Suigetsu avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Depuis le temps que ça me démangeait!

**Et voilà! C'est la fin de ce cinquième chapitre! Le moment de la confrontation approche à grands pas! Serez-vous assez patients pour l'attendre???^^**

**J'attends toujours vos commentaires, vos critiques, bref, tout ce que vous pourrez me dire pour m'améliorer! Et encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review chaleureux pour m'encourager!!!!**

**Alors à bientôt pour la suite de « C'est ça, être un grand frère »! **


	6. Chapter 6

C'est ça, être un grand frère (chapitre 6):

Résumé: Que se passerait-il si Itachi ne mourrait pas? Si il était sauvé par une inconnue? Si Sasuke apprenait toute la vérité? Si les deux frères se retrouvaient face à face? Pour le savoir, il faut lire cette fic...

Disclaimer; A part Seyna, la guérisseuse aux cheveux bleus, tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Quand Itachi se réveilla, Seyna était déjà partie. Ne voyant que du noir autour de lui, il paniqua un instant, mais il se souvint très vite de son opération.

Il soupira. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours avant de recouvrer totalement la vue, mais cette obscurité permanent mettait les nerfs du renégat à vif. Itachi tâtonna à côté de son lit pour se saisir du mp3 que Seyna avait gracieusement laissé pour lui permettre de s'occuper. Il s'enfonça les écouteurs dans les oreilles et se mit à écouter au volume maximal la chanson _Aoki Dokugan, _du groupe Onmyouza*.

La journée allait être longue. Très longue...

Seyna s'arrêta en plein cœur de la forêt, là où les branches d'arbres composaient un puzzle d'ombre et de lumière.

Elle s'agenouilla devant un cadre posé à même le sol, appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre. La photographie représentait deux petites filles rieuses. La plus vieille tenait dans ses mains un lecteur mp3, le même que Itachi écoutait en ce moment même, la cadette brandissait un roman au titre invisible, car caché par les doigts de la petite fille. Une inscription manuscrite indiquait en bas de la photographie:_ Tomita et _______, le jour de Noël._ Le nom était rayé au feutre et rendu illisible. Seyna savait qu'il suffisait de pas grand-chose pour qu'elle puisse découvrir son ancien nom. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. C'était un moyen pour elle de tourner la page et d'oublier son ancienne vie. De plus, le nom Seyna choisi par Itachi, lui plaisait et lui correspondait bien. De plus, cela lui permettait d'extérioriser sa douleur, comme si elle appartenait à une autre personne. Car, même après deux cent ans, la peine était toujours là, bien présente. Elle se reprochait tous les jours de ne pas avoir su défendre sa famille contre les samouraï. Sa senseï lui avait dit un jour: « Si tu n'es pas capable de défendre ceux que tu aimes, alors tu n'est rien. ». Mais, en prononçant ces paroles, elle ne pensait certainement pas au massacre de Hashikari, qui était survenu quand elle avait huit ans!

Seyna sortit des plis de son kimono un roman à moitié tombé en poussière. La couverture n'allait pas tarder à se décrocher, certaines pages manquaient, mais le titre de ce livre restait bien visible, écrit en lettres d'or : _La petite fille aux cheveux bleus._

Les parents, amusés par la ressemblance entre l'héroïne et leur petite fille, lui avait acheté ce livre pour Noël. C'était, avec le mp3 de Tomita et la photographie de Noël, le seul objet qui lui restait de son ancienne vie. C'était par le plus grand des hasards qu'elle avait pu les sauver de l'incendie. Ils étaient tous les trois posés sur la petite table près de l'entrée au moment où s'était enfuie. Elle s'en était saisis au vol, mue par un étrange réflexe.

Seyna posa sur le livre un regard triste. Elle connaissait ce livre par cœur pour l'avoir lu un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle eut un petit sourire sans joie en pensant que malgré ce que disaient ses parents, l'héroïne ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Dans le roman, la petite Aï devait devenir une grande guerrière pour diriger la révolte contre le dictateur qui s'était emparé de son pays.

« Aï est si courageuse, comparée à moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Otosan et Okâsan ne cessaient de me comparer à elle! Tout ce que j'ai fait pour eux, c'est les abandonner à leur sort. Alors que Aï a commencer l'apprentissage du combat à huit ans, et a dirigé la révolte de son pays à quinze ans! »

Avec délicatesse, elle dissimula le livre dans son kimono. C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit un bruit étrange, suivi d'un juron. Elle se retourna jute à temps pour voir Itachi se cogner contre un saule. Elle se leva à tout vitesse pour l'aider. Elle s'exclama:

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fabrique ici, Itachi? Je te signale que tu es aveugle pour l'instant!

Se tenant la tête, le renégat répondit:

-Je voulais juste savoir où tu partais pendant la journée:

-BAKA! Tu ne vois rien! Cela ne pouvait pas attendre que tu retrouves la vue?

Itachi haussa les épaules, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Non, j'avais envie de le savoir maintenant! Et de plus, tu oublies que je peux toujours décoder les flux de chakra. C'est comme ça que je t'ai retrouvée!

Seyna se mit à rire:

-De toute façon, comment peux-tu savoir ce que je fabrique, puisque, je te le répète, tu ne peux pas voir!

-C'est vrai. Mais cela m'as aussi permit de comprendre ce que j'aurais vécu si tu ne m'avais pas opéré! Et je me rends compte à quel point mes yeux et mon Sharingan me manquent!

Seyna secoua la tête, mi-amusée mi-soulagée. Elle n'avait pas très envie que Itachi découvre son petit coin secret. Elle le prit pas le bras et commença à le guider vers la maison en disant:

-Allez viens, je te ramène!

Durant tout le trajet, Itachi ne dit rien. Il mémorisait le chemin. Il voulait savoir ce que faisait Seyna à cet endroit précis tous les jours. Car il sentait grâce aux flux de chakra qu'elle était la seule à venir dans cette partie de la forêt, et qu'elle y venait vraiment très souvent. Il ne brisa le silence qu'une fois sûr qu'il ne se perdrait pas:

-Dis, Seyna-san, il n'est pas à toi, le mp3 que tu m'as prêté.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation.

-En effet, répondit Seyna après un silence. Il appartenait à ma sœur Tomita. C'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé d'en prendre soin.

-Je ne savais pas que cette invention était aussi ancienne.

Seyna prit cette étrange remarque comme elle était: comme un piège. Blessée par ce manque de confiance de la part de Itachi, elle répondit d'une voix égale:

-Bof, c'était tout nouveau, à l'époque. Mes parents l'ont payé une fortune. Maintenant, cela ne coûte plus rien.

Brusquement, elle lâcha la main de Itachi. Désorienté, il se mit à avancer à tâtons en demandant:

-Seyna-san? Seyna-san? Où es-tu?

L'étrangère aux cheveux bleus cracha, un tremblement dans la voix:

-Puisque tu ne fais pas confiance en moi, tu n'as qu'à rentrer tout seul!Juste au cas où je tenterais de t'envoyer dans un ravin!

Puis elle tourna les talons, laissant Itachi seul sur le chemin.

Seyna passa la porte, aveuglée par des larmes de rage. Comment pouvait-il ne pas lui faire confiance, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui! Elle l'avait sauvé, lui avait permis de recouvrer la vue, de revoir un jour son petit frère, et il se montrait encore méfiant!

Elle passa la nuit les écouteurs du mp3 enfoncés dans les oreilles et la musique à fond, comme pour s'abrutir et oublier.

Le lendemain, elle quitta sa hutte un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle voulait la tournée des patients qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire hier après être passée dans son coin secret.

Durant tout le trajet, elle essaya de chasser Itachi de ses pensées. Mais elle pensait avoir été un peu dure avec lui.

« Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser tout seul cette nuit alors qu'il ne peut rien voir! Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il m'a dit ça à cet instant, alors qu'on ne parlait pas de ça! »

Plus le temps passait, plus elle trouvait cela bizarre. Son cœur se serra, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Le même que celui qui l'avait fait revenir à Hashikari cette nuit-là.

Inquiète, elle revint sur ses pas. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle se rendit compte que les armes et les vêtements de combat de Itachi avaient disparu de la petite maison.

« Je ne pouvais rien entendre à cause de la musique, et je tournais le dos à la porte! Il a très bien pu revenir durant la nuit en tâtonnant pour récupérer ses affaires! »

Folle d'inquiétude, Seyna quitta la maison à toute vitesse. Elle croyait savoir ce qui allait se passer, et elle espérait de tout cœur se tromper.

Itachi avait revêtu son manteau de l'Akatsuki et avait disposé ses armes à portée de main. Dans sa tête tournait la scène de la veille.

_Flach Back:_

Il était sorti de la hutte pour prendre l'air. Guidé par mémoire visuelle surdéveloppée, il s'était rendu dans le champ où il s'entraînait au lancement des kunaï. Il s'était adossé contre un arbre pour écouter le bruissement des feuilles. Mais c'est une autre sorte de son qui s'imposa à ses oreilles:

-Bon, qu'est-ce-que tu veux qu'on fasse?

Itachi reconnut sans peine la voix de son ancien coéquipier, Kisame. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, espérant ainsi ne pas être repéré. Il tendit l'oreille, suivant de cette manière le reste de la conversation:

-Comme Itachi-san ne semble pas décidé à se montrer, j'ai décidé de passer en force.

En fait, je sais que cette saleté de guérisseuse aux cheveux bleus fait tous les jours la tournée des patients de ce village. Ce que je propose, c'est de l'attendre dans un coin de rue et de l'assassiner. proprement Une fois morte, il ne nous reste qu'à foncer jusqu'à chez elle et d'attraper Itachi-san. Il n'a pas encore récupéré toute sa forme, on n'a qu'à le forcer s'il refuse.

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais je te rappelle qu'elle sait se battre. J'en ai fait la douloureuse expérience la dernière fois.

-Elle a juste réussi à contrer une de tes attaques, Kisame! Cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'elle sait se battre! De plus, contre deux membres de l'Akatsuki, elle n'a absolument aucune chance!

Par contre, je me demande pourquoi Pein tient tant que ça à récupérer Itachi-san...

-Je crois que je sais. En fait, comme il a perdu contre son frère, Pein ne le considère plus vraiment comme un membre de l'Akatsuki. Mais comme il sait qu'il possède une très grande réserve de chakra, je crois qu'il veut en faire un Jinchuuriki.

A ces mots, le sang de Itachi se glaça dans ses veines. Alors, non seulement, ils voulaient massacrer Seyna, mais en plus, ils voulaient faire de lui un Jinchuuriki!

Peu de temps après, il sentit que les deux ninjas s'éloignaient. Il se leva en chancelant et tenta de retrouver la trace de Seyna. Il fallait absolument qu'il la mette en garde!

Au début, il n'avait rien dit. Il comptait la prévenir sur le retour. Mais c'est à ce moment qu'une idée lui vint en tête.

Même si il la mettait au courant, il y avait toujours un risque qu'elle se fasse tuer. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de garantir sa sécurité.

Il lui suffit d'une seule phrase pour parvenir à ses fins. Seyna le planta sur la route, blessée.

Sans plus attendre, il retourna sur ses pas, regagnant l'endroit où ils se trouvaient il y avait quelques instants de cela.

Il sortit de sa poche un stylo et un petit morceau de papier. Il y inscrivit quelques mots d'une main hésitante, et en espaçant les lettres pour rendre le tout bien lisible:

_J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour te protéger. Je ne sais pas si tu sais vraiment te battre, alors j'ai pris ta place. Pour celle qui m'a sauvé la vie. Uchiha Itachi._

Quand la nuit tomba, ce qu'il estima à la chute de la température, il avança d'un pas lent jusqu'à la petite maison. Il n'avait aucun aucun moyen de savoir si Seyna le découvrirait. Il ne pouvait ne se confier qu'à sa bonne étoile. Par bonheur, elle ne remarqua rien.

Il récupéra ses affaires de combat et se cacha dans un coin pour dormir un peu.

« Je suis vraiment suicidaire de vouloir me battre alors que je ne peux rien voir. Mais après tout ce que Seyna a fait pour moi, c'est le seul moyen en ma possession pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Je me doute ne pas avoir beaucoup de chance de m'en sortir. Si je les bats, ils ne pourront pas lui faire de mal. Et si ils me tuent ou me capturent, ils n'auront plus aucune raison de s'en prendre à elle! »

Dans sa tête, Sasuke avait momentanément disparu. Il y avait juste le sourire de la guérisseuse aux cheveux bleus, celui qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir disparaître dans une pluie de sang.

_Fin du flash back._

Itachi entendit un bruissement derrière lui. Il se retourna pour faire face à ses adversaires. Il reconnut sans peine le chakra de Kisame et de Zetsu. Son ancien coéquipier s'exclama:

-Et bien tu es là, Itachi-san! Tiens, pourquoi tu as ce bandeau sur les yeux?

-Kisame, cela n'a aucune importance, s'exclama Zetsu. Désolé, Itachi, continua-t-il en s'adressant au renégat, mais je vais devoir te demander de me suivre. Les ordres de Pein.

Itachi laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre d'une voix calme:

-C'est hors de question. Vous ne m'aurez jamais.

Il entendit Kisame éclater d'un rire bruyant. Il répondit d'une voix incrédule:

-Allons, cesse ta comédie, Itachi-san. Comment compte-tu te battre sans ton Sharingan, ni même sans tes yeux? Tu ne sais même pas où je me trouve!

-Kisame, tu te trouves à dix mètres devant moi, juste devant un gros rocher. Quant à toi, Zetsu, tu es quelques pas derrière Kisame, un peu décalé sur ma gauche.

Zetsu fut surpris de la précision des réponses du renégat. Celui-ci dit avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres:

-A partir du moment où vous respirez, je sais très précisément où vous êtes. Et de plus, ma connaissance du terrain est quasi parfaite! C'est comme si je vous voyais!

Et sans prélude, il se saisit de deux kunaï et se mit à courir dans leur direction. Il comptait sur l'effet de surprise, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Kisame eut tout juste le temps de se saisir de son épée pour contrer l'attaque de son ancien coéquipier. Un combat au corps-à-corps violent s'engagea, dans lequel personne ne semblait avoir le dessus. En effet, Itachi ne pouvait pas voir les mouvements de son adversaire, mais il parvenait à sentir l'air qui se déchire sur le passage de son arme, de telle manière qu'il pouvait estimer les mouvements de Kisame. De plus, Itachi avait derrière lui une longue pratique du combat au corps-a-corps avec les kunaï, et son adversaire était un peu gêné par le poids de Samehada, bien moins maniable que les armes de Itachi. D'ordinaire, il compensait ce peu de maniabilité par la violence de ses coups, mais contre un adversaire qui connaissait tout de ses techniques, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet.

Mais Kisame parvint à percevoir une ouverture, chose que Itachi ne pouvait pas trop faire. Il glissa son épée avec force dans la faille, enfonçant les écailles de son arme dans le bras de Itachi. Celui-ci lâcha ses kunaï, se tenant le bras avec son autre main. Il sentit un liquide chaud et un peu poisseux couler sur sa main. Comprenant très vite son erreur, il se baissa pour récupérer ses kunaï. Kisame, ne voulant pas le tuer, abattit avec force le manche de son épée dans le dos de Itachi, qui s'étala sur le sol, une violente douleur secouant sa colonne vertébrale. Sans attendre une nouvelle attaque, il se releva et d'un grand bond sortit de la zone de corps-à-corps.

Ne sentant aucun mouvements de la part de ses adversaires, comme s'ils attendaient ce qu'ils allaient faire, Itachi se mit à réfléchir à tout vitesse:

« Ils me savent handicapés par ma vue. Ils ne compteront donc pas sur les attaques qui nécessitent beaucoup de précision. Si je peux confirmer cette impression, je pourrais... »

Il composa quelques signes et cria:

-_Katon, Gokkakyiou no Jutsu!_

Une boule de feu gigantesque s'anima, partant à toute vitesse dans la direction des deux membres de l'Akatsuki. Ils n'eurent bien évidemment aucun mal à éviter cette attaque de front. Mais quand la boule de flamme se dissipa, ils eurent à peine le temps de voir arriver une série de kunaï. Ils les évitèrent de peu, et les armes allèrent se perdre dans les arbres derrière.

Agacé par ces attaques sans intérêt, Kisame se mit à courir en direction du renégat. Celui-ci ayant perçu le mouvement, lança encore des volées de kunaï en diverses direction, que l'homme-poisson esquiva sans peine. Sans cesser de courir, il s'exclama:

-Tu me déçois, Itachi-san. Je te croyais capable de bien mieux. Pas étonnant que tu ais perdu contre ton frère!

Sans relever, Itachi lança une boule de feu en direction de la voix, que Kisame évita sans le moindre problème. Il arriva au niveau de son ancien coéquipier, il leva son épée au dessus de sa tête et l'abattit. Itachi, gravement touché au bras, s'effondra. Il se mordit les lèvres de toutes ses forces, tentant de surmonter la douleur. Riant, Kisame rejoignit Zetsu, comme si il croyait le combat terminé. Exactement ce que espérait Itachi.

Avec difficulté, il se releva, tentant de juguler l'hémorragie en pressant sa main contre son bras blessé. Kisame lui lança:

-Tu es enfin décider à abandonner? Aveugle, tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi!

Malgré la douleur, un rictus tordit les lèvres du renégat.

-En êtes vous sûr?

C'est à ce moment que Zetsu remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.

« C'est bizarre, je n'avais pas vu que tous les kunaï de Itachi s'étaient plantés dans un arbre, comme si c'était cela qu'il visait! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire part de ses constatations à son compagnon, car Itachi attira son attention en faisant un geste insolite.

Il se baissa légèrement et tourna sur lui-même, comme s'il voulait tracer un cercle autour de lui à l'aide de ses deux mains. Il se releva, sans s'être départis de son rictus pour le moins inquiétant. Soudain, il leva les mains, en les croisant devant son visage et en écartant bien les doigts.

A cet instant, des fils argentés de soulevèrent du sol, formant un puzzle aux reflets d'argent. Zetsu compris instantanément que les fils étaient reliés aux kunaï lancés durant tout le combat qui s'étaient plantés dans les arbres alentours, et aux doigts de Itachi, qui les avaient récupérés en se baissant. Mais le plus dangereux n'était pas là.

En effet, des centaines de petites boules noires étaient accrochées aux fils. Kisame se demanda un instant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien contenir.

Avec un sourire bien sadique comme on les aime tous, Itachi dit d'une voix claire:

-Pour reprendre une expression chère à l'un de nos amis communs, l'art est... EXPLOSION!

A ce mot, des millions d'aiguilles jaillirent des boules accrochées aux fils, partant dans toutes les directions possibles. Un piège ingénieux, très difficile à mettre en place, mais....mortellement dangereux. Itachi ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement en pensant:

« Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que chacun de ces aiguillons est enduit d'un poison foudroyant. Qu'une seule les effleure, et c'est la mort quasi immédiate! »

Quand la rafale cessa, un silence de plomb avait envahi le champ de bataille. Itachi tendit l'oreille, guettant le moindre signe de vie.

Après un moment qui paru durer une éternité, il se détendit un peu, croyant le calvaire enfin fini. Mais il se trompait.

Il avait baissé la garde, et avait cessé de faire attention aux bruits alentours. Grosse erreur.

Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, il sentit un kunaï s'appuyer contre sa gorge et une voix murmurer à son oreille:

-Impressionnant, pour un aveugle. Mais le problème, c'est qu'un aveugle ne peut pas déceler qu'il se bat contre des clones.

« C'est pas vrai, j'ai dépensé tout ce chakra pour des clones!!! Je m'en serais rendu compte si j'avais mon Sharingan!!! »

Aussitôt après, il sentit une lame froide entrer sans résistance dans son bas-ventre.

-Juste assez pour t'empêcher de te débattre, mais pas assez pour te tuer. La tactique efficace, quand on veut capturer un futur Jinchuuriki!

Saleté de Kisame! Itachi tenta un instant de se libérer, mais la douleur et la fatigue était trop grande. Il avait perdu.

Il s'effondra sur les genoux, pressant ses mains contre sa blessure. Ses pensées s'embrumèrent un peu, comme s'il allait s'évanouir.

Le tenant toujours sous la menace de son kunaï, Kisame le força à se relever. Il lança:

-En route pour le repaire de l'Akatsuki! Je suis sûr que Pein va avoir plein d'expériences à faire sur le futur Jinchuuriki de Rokubi! C'est un des plus difficile à maîtriser! Le plus drôle, c'est que ton frère est là-bas!

Itachi n'opposa pas de résistance, se sachant perdu.

Mais soudain, un cri déchira le silence qui s'était installé. Une voix féminine située derrière eux se mit à hurler:

-_Katon, la résurrection du phénix!_

Histoire à suivre...

*La chansons dont il est question existe vraiment. Le groupe Onmyouza existe également. D'ailleurs, je le conseille chaleureusement aux fans de rock japonais, de J-rock!!!!

**Et voilà, j'espère que j'ai attisé votre curiosité, et que vous attendrez avec impatience le chapitre suivant de ma fic!!!!**

**Seyna parviendra-t-elle à sauver Itachi, même si cela signifie combattre deux membres de l'Akatsuki?**

**La suite au prochain épisode^^!**

**Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit review avant d'aller lire une autre fic!**

**Kenavo, et à bientôt!!!!**

**Namida**


	7. Chapter 7

C'est ça, être un grand frère (chapitre 7):

Résumé: Que se passerait-il si Itachi ne mourrait pas? Si il était sauvé par une inconnue? Si Sasuke apprenait toute la vérité? Si les deux frères se retrouvaient face à face? Pour le savoir, il faut lire cette fic...

Disclaimer: Mise à part Seyna, tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

-_Katon, la résurrection du phénix!_

Itachi leva aussitôt la tête, désorienté. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette voix ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Seyna.

« Mais, Baka, C'EST celle de Seyna! »

En effet, un phénix de flammes géant plongeait à cet instant même en piqué sur les trois membres de l'Akatsuki. Instinctivement, Itachi se plaqua sur le sol en sentant la chaleur monter brusquement, échappant ainsi à Kisame, qui était trop fasciné par l'apparition pour le retenir.

Seyna, voyant Itachi se baisser, eut un sourire. L'instinct d'un Uchiha était infaillible.

Elle poussa un cri digne d'un aigle et fonça en premier sur Kisame. Celui-ci tenta d'élever un mur aqueux pour se protéger, mais il se sublima en une seconde à l'approche du phénix. Il eut tout juste le temps de se jeter par terre. Seyna partit ensuite dans la direction de Zetsu, qui lui s'enfonça dans le sol pour lui échapper.

Le phénix encore en vol se délita, laissant apparaître une Seyna rongée par les flammes. Constatant qu'elle avait nettoyé le terrain, elle courut dans la direction du renégat, dont l'esquive précipitée avait ravivée sa douleur. Quand il l'entendit approcher, il dit:

-Mais qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé, Seyna-san?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Le combat n'est pas encore achevé, et je dois terminer le travail.

Elle prit Itachi tout en tâchant de ne pas trop lui faire mal, et l'emmena un peu en retrait de la zone de combat, à la lisière de la forêt. Mais Itachi s'exclama:

-Je ne vais pas te laisser te battre toute seule!! Laisse-moi y aller aussi.

Seyna soupira. Sans répondre, elle se saisit de deux kunaï dans la poche de Itachi, et les planta dans l'arbre devant elle, prenant les manches du renégat au passage. Tandis qu'il tentait de se libérer, Seyna lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser te battre dans cet état? Je suis guérisseuse, je te rappelle, et il est hors de question qu'un de mes patients combatte avec des blessures pareilles!!

Et de plus, pourquoi tu as voulu te battre à ma place, _alors que tu ne vois rien????_ C'était de la folie pure!

-Je n'était pas sûr que tu saches te battre. Je n'ai voulu prendre aucun risque.

-_Aucun risque!!! _Si je n'étais pas venue, tu serais devenu un Jinchuuriki!

-Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Même si j'étais mort, je serai mort le sourire aux lèvres. Mieux vaut que je sois devenu un Jinchuuriki plutôt que de te voir te faire tuer!

Seyna secoua la tête. Elle s'éloigna en grommelant assez fort pour que Itachi l'entende:

-Ah les hommes, et leur orgueil masculin! Comme si je ne savais pas me battre!

Le renégat eut un léger sourire. A ce moment précis, il plaignait sincèrement Zetsu et Kisame.

Ils allaient dérouiller...

Au bout d'un moment, Les deux combattants se relevèrent.

-Non mais, _qu'est-ce-qui vient de nous passer dessus?_

-J'en sais rien, Kisame, mais une chose est sûre: nous ne devons pas prendre notre adversaire à la légère. Ce doit être un ninja très puissant.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils aperçurent Seyna approcher vers eux à grands pas depuis l'opposé du terrain. Ils ne purent cacher leur surprise:

-C'est elle????? Je ne peux pas le croire!! Je croyais qu'elle ne savait pas se battre!!!

-C'était toi qui le disait!

Seyna, une expression grave sur le visage, leva les bras, paumes tournée vers le ciel. Deux boules de feu jaillirent de ses mains. Soudain, elle les lança dans la direction de ses adversaires. Les deux projectiles laissèrent derrière eux une ligne enflammée de couleur bleue.

Kisame et Zetsu évitèrent sans peine l'attaque, qui alla se perdre au loin.

Sans comprendre, ils regardèrent Seyna lancer à la suite de nombreuses boules de flammes bleues dans toutes les directions possibles. Seules certaines les mirent en danger.

Mais très vite, ils commencèrent à distinguer le but de cette manœuvre à première vue hasardeuse.

En effet, les projectiles laissaient tous derrière eux des lignes embrasées. En quelques instants, ils furent enfermées dans un gigantesque puzzle de feu.

Kisame se mit à ricaner:

-Tu espères quoi, la guérisseuse? Nous empêcher de bouger comme ça??

Et pour ponctuer ses paroles, Il sauta, passant sans le moindre problèmes d'une cage enflammée à une autre. Il ne tenta même pas d'étendre les flammes, comme pour montrer à son adversaire à quel point cette attaque était sans intérêt. Zetsu, sceptique, ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer ce qui allait suivre.

Seyna se mit à rire. Elle s'exclama:

-Je ne peux pas croire que vous soyez assez stupide pour tomber dans le piège!

_La résurrection du phénix!_

En une seconde, des flammes apparurent autour d'elle, l'englobant dans une gigantesque sphère constituée d'un brasier ardent. Une main invisible semblait sculpter l'incendie, car les flammes prirent très vit l'aspect d'un oiseau de taille énorme. Il battit un instant des ailes, comme pour s'assurer que tout fonctionnait, puis prit son envol.

Il resta pendant quelques secondes en vol circulaire au-dessus des deux membres de l'Akatsuki, qui ne tentèrent même pas de s'échapper, sûr de leur victoire.

Étrangement, le phénix ne fondit pas sur eux comme ils le crurent tout d'abord. Il rapetissa soudain, laissant apparaître Seyna parmi le brasier. A présent, les seules flammes qui étaient restées formaient des ailes dans son dos, la maintenant suspendue dans le ciel.

Zetsu ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette technique était vraiment incroyable. Il était possible de voler avec des ailes faites de flammes!

Cette forme de la résurrection du phénix se nommait _Hell's messenger, _le messager de l'Enfer. Si Itachi avait pu voir ce qui se passait, il aurait sans doute était stupéfié par ce spectacle.

Seyna planait à quelques dizaines de mètres du sol, en position géostationnaire. Ses yeux avaient changés de couleur, passant de la nuit à la lumière: ses yeux étaient dorés comme le soleil. Ses longs cheveux bleus, libérés de leur chignon, voletaient dans tous les sens, masquant parfois son regard, qui avait quelque chose d'effrayant avec cette couleur.

Cette fois-ci, son kimono semblait mal supporter une pareille température: il avait à moitié brûlé. Les manches étaient complètement consumées, et le reste du tissu laissait entr'apercevoir ses genoux.

Elle commença à composer une longue suite de signe, tout en murmurant une longue incantation.

Kisame prit soudain peur. Pourtant, il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de sortir du puzzle de flammes, qu'il avait complètement oublié, son attention monopolisé par l'ange de feu qui semblait prier au dessus de sa tête. Par contre, il lança une série de kunaï dans le ciel, espérant ainsi stopper Seyna. Les armes lui lacérèrent l'épaule, l'une se planta dans sa poitrine, et une autre lui arracha une oreille. Mais, malgré la douleur insupportable qui l'habitait, elle ne rompit pas sa litanie. Il fallait absolument qu'elle parvienne à achever ce jutsu. Heureusement, avant que le membre de l'Akatsuki ne puisse en lancer d'autre, elle parvint à terminer son incantation. Elle se déplaça légèrement, pour bien lui montrer que ce petit stratagème ne fonctionnerai pas une seconde fois. Tentant d'ignorer la douleur, elle rit encore et cria:

-La première fois, Itachi-san a faillit vous battre en vous enfermant dans une technique qui ne paraissait pas dangereuse mais qui a faillit vous être fatal. Et voilà que vous vous faites encore avoir!!!

Instantanément, Zetsu fit le parallèle entre le labyrinthe de fils de Itachi, et celui de flammes de Seyna. Il voulut en avertir son camarade, mais la guérisseuse aux cheveux bleus ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle joignit ses mains en criant:

-_Katon, le sceau du chaos, Jigoku no Keiro!_

(ce nom signifie Le Chemin de l'Enfer)

A cet instant, l'Enfer se déchaîna.

Si ils avaient prit plus de temps pour observer le labyrinthe de feu, ils se seraient rendu compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un cercle de taille gigantesque dans lequel était inscrit le kanji représentant l'enfer.

Les flammes composant le puzzle s'élevèrent et se rejoignirent en un point situé quelques mètres sous Seyna. Les traînées qu'elles laissaient derrière elles enfermèrent définitivement Kisame et Zetsu dans une sorte de tornade de feu. L'homme-requin tenta vainement de se créer un bouclier aqueux, qui ne subsista pas plus quelques secondes dans cette chaleur infernale.

C'était un torrent embrasé qui se jeta sur les deux combattants, qui comprirent très vite qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. En une seconde, leurs corps s'évaporèrent, se mêlant aux braises en suspension.

Les ailes de Seyna disparurent aussitôt. Celle-ci se laissa tomber sur le sol, épuisée. Elle se releva avec un dernier mot à l'intention de ses adversaires:

-Cette technique, malgré sa puissance, est très difficile à mettre en place. Il suffisait de me tuer, ou encore mieux, de sortir du sceau. Mais j'ai compté sur votre assurance de gagner, et j'ai eu raison.

A présent, Itachi-san est libre. Et vous n'avez rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. Vous êtes mort pour rien, sumimasen.

Avec précaution, elle approcha sa main de son oreille droite. Elle eut une grimace en constatant qu'elle avait été quasiment arrachée par le kunaï.

Elle arracha également l'arme qui s'était plantée dans sa poitrine. Heureusement, celle-ci se trouvait à bonne distance de son cœur. Sans s'occuper du sang qui coulait à flots de sa blessure, elle partit vers Itachi. Elle le libéra et s'exclama avec une voix joyeuse pour ne pas l'inquiéter:

-Allez, Itachi-san, le combat est terminé! On rentre chez nous!

Le renégat releva la tête, surpris. Il demanda:

-Chez nous?

Seyna passa le bras du Shinobi par dessus son épaule pour l'aider à se déplacer, faisant totalement abstraction du sang qui continuait de jaillir de sa poitrine. Elle rit:

-Bien sûr, chez nous! Chez moi, c'est aussi chez toi!

Une fois à la hutte, Seyna fit allonger Itachi. Elle s'occupa de sa blessure au bas-ventre, dont il ne resta plus bientôt qu'une cicatrice qui courait sur sa peau. Elle banda son épaule et dit d'une voix toujours joyeuse:

-Et j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin!

Et d'un geste rapide, elle arracha le bandeau des yeux du renégat. Celui-ci les ferma tout de suite, puis les rouvrit tout doucement, pour se réhabituer à la lumière.

Seyna de retourna, se mettant dos à Itachi. Elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine pour examiner l'étendue des dégâts. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre tout en s'exclamant à l'intention de Itachi:

-Je te laisse te réhabituer tranquillement, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler!

Et elle laissa le renégat seul. La guérisseuse surprit son reflet dans un miroir. Elle revint sur ses pas, osant à peine se reconnaître.

Son kimono n'était plus qu'une loque qui masquait à peine son corps. D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Plusieurs traînées de sang descendait doucement le long de son bras, sa poitrine n'était plus qu'un trou béant, et son oreille avait été changée en une bouillie sanglante.

Se voyant ainsi, Seyna eut un petit sourire qui se transforma vite en grimace. Il valait mieux que Itachi ne la voit pas dans cet état!

Avec rapidité et précision, elle banda ses blessures. Le problème quand on était guérisseuse, c'était qu'on ne pouvait pas se soigner soi-même! Il fallait consulter un médecin, ou bien se contenter de laisser faire le temps.

Seyna se mordit la lèvre, contrariée. Comment allait-elle faire pour son oreille?? Elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de la bander. Elle ne lui servirait plus maintenant, et il était malsain de la laisser ainsi, mélange peu ragoûtant de sang et de cartilage!

Bien vite, la solution lui apparut, mais elle ne lui fit pas plaisir.

L'étrangère aux cheveux bleus créa une flamme dans sa main. Elle prit un kunaï et passa tout doucement la lame au-dessus du petit brasier. Simple mesure de précaution, pour stériliser l'arme...

Quand cette opération fut terminée, Seyna approcha le kunaï de son oreille. Elle serra les dents, et d'un geste rapide, trancha de qui en restait. La douleur se répandit aussitôt dans tout son corps. Se retenant de crier, elle recousit la plaie. Elle enfila vite un nouveau kimono et pour arranger le tout, elle refit son chignon mais en laissant une certaine mèche libre, de façon à ce qu'elle retombe juste devant son oreille manquante. Satisfaite du résultat, elle quitta sa chambre, son ancien kimono à la main, pour voir comment Itachi s'en sortait.

Celui-ci déambulait dans toute la maison, touchant parfois un objet au hasard. Il se retourna quand il l'entendit arriver et dit:

-Tu avais raison, Seyna-san. Je vois vraiment beaucoup mieux qu'avant. De plus, ces quelques jours dans la peau d'un aveugle m'a appris beaucoup de choses.

Il jeta un regard au morceau de tissu que Seyna avait dans la main.

Étonné, il murmura:

-C'est étrange...

-De quoi, Itachi-san?

-J'ai toujours cru que les fleurs sur ton kimono était des fleurs de cerisier. Maintenant que je vois beaucoup mieux, je me rends compte que ce n'en était pas du tout.

Seyna sourit. Elle répondit:

-Bien sûr que non! Ce sont des fleurs de seringa!

(Le seringa est un petit arbuste qui se trouve en France. Au Japon je ne sais pas. Il fleurit au printemps de magnifiques fleurs blanches!)

Itachi rit également:

-Voici une autre preuve s'il y en avait besoin, de toute l'aide que tu m'as apportée!

Mais tout en parlant, il remarqua de petits détails troublants.

« C'est étrange, la mèche qui se trouve près de son oreille est toute poisseuse de sang. De plus, le tissu de son vêtement épouse une forme bizarre au niveau de sa poitrine, on dirait une sorte de grosse cicatrice, ou quelque chose du même genre.

Elle voulait me cacher l'étendue de ses blessures. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas lui en faire la remarque. Elle a ses raisons. »

-En tout cas, Itachi-san, tu es libre. Je suis sûre que l'Akatsuki ne viendra plus jamais de chercher des ennuis. Il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire.

-Oui...

-Tu vas bientôt pouvoir revoir ton petit frère...

**Et voilà!!**

**Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute le dernier. Ou l'avant-dernier, je ne sais pas encore trop comment je vais ficeler tout ça.**

**Je suis un peu triste de savoir que c'est bientôt la fin. Mais je suppose que vous vous lasseriez vite si je faisais une histoire à rallonge juste pour avoir le plaisir de vous imaginer lire ma fic!**

**Mais bon, il reste encore un ou deux chapitre! Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est trouver une fin grandiose pour vous remercier de m'avoir supportée jusque là! **

**Alors, à bientôt j'espère!**

**Namida, auteure ridiculement sensible qui court sécher ses larmes!**


End file.
